The Final Descison
by Tribble Master
Summary: After Onyx, what is lex's reflection on ... himself? dose he choose evil or good? what are the results? Hmm? Sad a bit, you are warned! (sniffle)


_Meant to be sad, FYI you may want a tissue._

* * *

The bloody war raged on. Battle after battle. He won some he lost some. In the battle of good versus evil, the line was undecided.

Lex Luthor was fighting an internal battle.

Sure he remembered the explosion, and he remembered what had happened. Sort of. Bits of what happened from one side, and vice versa. He remembered the cold iron on his face and, he remembered dropping cement on Clark, along with the results. It took all of his strength to remain calm. Except when he saw his dad he was genuinely surprised, what he had done was beside him. At the same time when he told others it was a copy, he knew it was a lie. It was the side that always yelled him, told him to be stronger. He hated this half at the same time it was the strength that pushed him on. Like on the island, Japan, every freakn' drop of poison that had gone into his scotch.

But, now the real decision had to be made.

If he let his stronger side, the evil of his heart, take over he would gain what he always desired; a true love and fond affection from his father. Yet in the same instant, he looses every friend he ever had here in this hick town.

If he let the strong of heart, the good of his soul, take over, he would gain friends. The problem was with his dad going evil all over; his new friends might be in danger. Well, actually he knew Clark was safe. Also, if this side won, he promised himself to leave Clark alone.

So, what side should he choose? To choose one is to lose the other. This double role of his was wearing thin, and soon his façade would be transparent.

Later that day Lex snuck out to Crater Lake, he needed a meteor rock. With one piece all of his plans would fall through.

It is as they say; you can't have your cake and eat it to.

_(A/N Oh no! Is Lex evil? What side do you think he should choose?)_

Clark decided to visit Lex at the mansion that afternoon. He stepped into the comftroble lounge, and there at his desk was Lex. Everything appeared normal at first but then he felt sick. As he stepped closer to the billionaire's desk he realized that Lex was sharpening a meteor rock into a knife.

"Uh, Lex, what are you doing?" Clark said this, as he almost fell over.

"There are many choices in life Clark," Lex said as he put the rock back into a lead case in his desk. "Did you need something?"

Clark looked him over. There was something definitely strange here. If Lex did know his secret then he had better leave-fast. "Uh, no Lex, actually I just realized I have extra chores at home…and, well…"

"Say, no more." Lex smiled, and Clark was off.

* * *

Later that night when Clark got home he saw there was one new message.

"Clark do you know were I am?" Clark stared at his answering machine. "Let's just say it's getn' dark here. And if I am the villain of this story, well, I am sorry. Bye Clark."

"Please press 7 to delete--" Clark smashed the machine with his fist. What the hell was Lex talking about?

* * *

Lex hung up at the phone and stared at the murky waters of Crater Lake. With anger he tossed the phone away as it began to ring. From his pocket he pulled the knife he had sharpened. With the meteor as a knife, Clark couldn't stop him; no one could.

* * *

Clark hung up the phone and shook his head. One hot tear fell from his cheek.

* * *

Lex gazed on the knife in his palm, the moon illuminated its innocent features. He raised it high, shook his head and spoke: "To anyone who cared, I am sorry. To harm anyone that I care for…no, I couldn't…." 

The knife plunged. The silence was deafening. The earth absorbed red drops of hope..ss.

Hope that even though _his _legacy was ended, at least others have the chance to really be something.

Alexander Joseph Luthor's hand fell limp to the ground. And the final words whispered were, "May the children lea--"

But no one heard.  
**_THE END _**


End file.
